Gyiwomi
by Rheacho
Summary: Melakukan Gwiyomi adalah hal yang bertentangan dengan hatinya. Tapi bagaimana jjika kekasih manisnya sangat menyukai saat dia melakukan Gwiyomi./Kyuhyun X Sungmin/KYUMIN/BL/Drabble/GAJE/DLDR Terinspirasi dari cara tertawa seorang Lee Sungmin yang sangat 'mengagumi' cara Kyuhyun melakukan gwiyomi. Just see it guys!


**Gwiyomi**

**.**

**Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

**.**

**BL**

**.**

**Drabble**

**.**

**DLDR**

.

.

.

Lelaki manis itu terus saja tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sesekali ia menutup mulutnya dan menghapus airmata yang sedikit mengemang di ekor matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Menutup mulutnya-lagi- dan terkekeh-lagi-.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti tertawa Sungmin-hyung sayang?!" Tegur seseorang yang terlihat kesal karena tawa dari 'Sungmin'.

"Huufftt..ha..haaa..hahaha..maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah~. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tau akan seperti ini." Bela Sungmin untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Huh! Tidak ada yang lucu dengan hal tadi. Itu sangat menjijikan! Kalau saja aku bisa menolak. Mungkin kau tidak akan melecehkan ku seperti ini.!" Ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sempat menolak dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di panggung Super Show Malaysia malam ini. Tapi karena semua sudah berharap termasuk kekasih manisnya itu, ia jadi tak tega untuk mengatakan 'tidak'. Dan sayangnya, semua yang ia anggap sebagai permohonan padanya, menjadi malapetaka bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Bha-baiklah Kyuhyun-ah...aku akan melupakan kejadian tadi." Ucap Sungmin merajuk dan berusaha untuk membuat sang kekasih tampannya sedikit melembut.

Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang duduk di kursi istirahatnya cuman bisa tersenyum dan menatap Sungmin cukup lama. Menikmati keindahan dan pesona dari kelinci tercintanya ini.

"Kau sangat imut dan menggemaskan tadi ketika sedang melakukan Gwiyomi. Bagaimana jika itu kau gunakan ketika aku sedang ingin berdua dengan mu."

Si kelinci manis hanya bisa berdehem karena mulai merasa ngeri pada tatapan tajam si kekasih tampan.

"Jaga tatapanmu ketika kita sedang tidak berdua saja Kyu~."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tiba-tiba kau membuatku bernafsu Min~." Kyuhyun berbisik mesra.

"Kyuhyun!" Ucap Sungmin sedikit menggeliat dalam rangkulan tangan Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN-AH! LIHAT VIDEO GWIYOMI KITA SUDAH TERSEBAR DI YOUTUBE! AAAH AKU SUKA SEKALI MELIHAT MU MELAKUKAN ITU!" Teriak seorang lelaki cantik yang sedang sibuk dengan gadget putihnya.

Kyuhyun mulai menjauh dari Sungmin-nya dan menepuk jidatnya. 'mati aku' dengusnya dalam hati. Heechul lelaki cantik yang masih saja tetawa saat melihat video mereka di Youtube sangat mengganggu Kyuhyun. Lelaki tampan itu pun berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari tempat yang aman. Sayang~." Kyuhyun mulai menggoda.

Sungmin hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan melihat ke sekitarnya. Tapi, gerakan Kyuhyun untuk membawa Sungmin kalah cepat. Heechul segera datang dan merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Lihat lihat! Kau seperti ini jika melakukan gwiyomi..tidak terlalu buruk kan?"

Kyuhyun naik pitam.

"Yak Heechul! Aku tidak suka melihat video itu! Aku terlihat menjijikan disana!"

"APA KAU BILANG? HEECHUL?" Geram Heechul.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyunnie, Heechullie Hyung~. Ku harap kalian bisa sedikit tenang." Si manis mulai menenangkan.

"Tapi Min dia-

"Apa? Kau tak suka melihatku menyukai cara mu ber-gwiyomi? Coba kau tanya Sungmin. Apakah ia suka melihat mu melakukan gwiyomi!" Heechul membalik menatap Sungmin.

Kini Kyuhyun serta Heechul menatap Sungmin berbarengan. Seakan meminta jawaban yang tentu saja menjadi final.

"Eumm..Sebenarnya, ak-aku aku suka melihatnya Kyuhyun-ah..."

DOR!

Bagai di tembak sniper terhebat dunia Kyuhyun terbanting jantungnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Sungmin-nya menyukai gwiyominya. Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. Ia menutup mulutnya.

Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Heechul mulai mengeluarkan Smirk andalannya. 'Hah! Mau melawan Kim Heechul?!' batinnya cukup puas.

"Dengar hah dengar...kekasihmu yang mengatakannya..."

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah~ tadi itu, kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku menyukainya. Jangan marah."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas. Ia tersenyum dan sepertinya menyerah.

"Baiklah...aku memang terlihat cute disana. Tapi aku adalah yang diatas! Tidak bisa di elakan lagi! Aku diatas! Ya kan sayang?" Ucap Kyuhyun mulai ngawur.

"Eh maksudmu Kyu?" Heechul tak mengerti.

"Eh?" Balas Sungmin.

"Mwooo?" Teriak seisi ruang make up.

"Ya sudah lupakan. Aku lebih baik permisi. Aku sedikit memiliki urusan dengan kelinci nakal ku yang sendari tadi menggoda ku di atas stage. Bye~"

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN MESUM SIALAN!" Teriak Heechul mengamuk ketika Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin yang polos dari keramaian ruang make up.

.

.

.

"Sayang~ apakah kau ingin melihat ku melakukan gwiyomi secara khusus padamu?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini aku akan menunjukannya padamu. Tapi...tidak gratis." Smirknya mulai muncul.

"Lalu aku harus apa Kyu?" Sungmin antusias.

"..." Kyuhyun berbisik.

Sungmin memerah. "Ba-baiklah Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang. Gwiyominya malam ini membawa dia dalam semilir angin surga. Ia akan terpuaskan batinnya bahagia.

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

Xixixixi aneh ya? Jangan marahin saya oke. Ketawanya Ming yg bikin saya buat drabble gaje ini XP

Dia tuh puas banget banget banget banget pas liat pacarnya gwiyomi. XD dan keluarlah ini. gaje kan? Biarin lah..

Semoga terhibur.. ^^

Rheacho | 26 November 2013


End file.
